Gonna Be Okay
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Just a little Megan/Peter fluff ... for Butterflyhigh :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm dedicated this story to Butterflyhigh who loves Dana Delany as much as I do….enjoy darling xxx**

…

**Gonna Be Okay**

**Body Of Proof**

**Megan/Peter**

…

It was 2am when Peter found her, he'd spent the best part of 3 hours calling her cell and he'd called by Todd's place to see if she was there but came up with nothing. It bothered him that her Ex-Husband didn't seem to care much about Megan's whereabouts; Peter had found her earlier in her office. It had been obvious to him that she'd been crying, though she'd tried to hide it from him. The one thing she hated to show was her weaknesses, he'd tried to talk to her about their earlier situation but she's rushed out on him. He was finally ready to give up when he's received a phone call from one of his ex college buddies letting him know there was a very tipsy Megan Hunt sitting at his bar. He'd gotten in his car and drove the 15 blocks to where Megan was, he parked outside the bar, ordering the young men standing outside to keep clear of his car or else. He entered the bar, Keith his old pal looked up when he entered and came over to join him.

"Hey Peter, how are ya' buddy?"

"Hi Keith, I'm good yeah…thanks for giving me a heads up."

"Don't mention it."

"How longs she been here?"

"A good few hours, she's had more than one glass of red wine I can tell ya'."

"How did you know to call me?"

"Her cell was on the counter, she went to the bathroom…I saw your ame flash up a few times. I was talking to her for a bit, doesn't give much away does she?"

"Not really."

"She mentioned you a few times; the way she spoke about you…I figured it was the same guy I knew."

"I hope she only spoke good things?" He smiled.

"Oh of course."

"Thanks for calling me."

"No worries, you want me to call a cab?"

"The car's outside, we'll be fine."

"Okay, hey listen...I don't see you much these days, we need to change that."

"I'll give you a call."

"Great, I'll catch you later…I better get back to it."

…

Peter shook his friend's hand before walking over to the bar and taking a seat beside Megan, she was fiddling with her wine glass when she became aware of his presence beside her.

"How'd you find me?" She groaned.

"A friend called me and told me where you were."

"Kate?"

"No."

"Who called you?"

"It's not important, Megan what are doing?"

"What does it look like, can't a woman enjoy a drink once in a while."

"Megan…"

"I don't want to talk about it okay."

"Look, you were in a dangerous situation earlier today. Bottling up your anger, your fear…it's not good for you."

"I'm not bottling anything up Peter."

"No, then what was that in your office earlier."

"Leave it alone Peter."

"Megan…"

"I said leave it Peter, god…I don't need a god damn pep talk."

She got off the bar stool, a little unsteady on her feet at first, Peter was on his feet, his arm going around her waist to steady her only to have it pushed away.

"Get away from me."

He watched her walk away from him; he quickly paid Keith the money she still owed him before saying his goodbyes and following her out into the street. He got outside to find Megan standing by his car, the men who had been outside previously were now long gone. He watched as she drew her hands over her face, trying to make herself focus.

"Megan, talk to me."

"I just can't, I'm not good at the touchy feely stuff."

"You can't shut it out; it will only make you feel worse."

"Can you just drive me home please?"

"Sure, get in."

Megan moved to get in and lost her balance, Peter caught her, Megan's hands coming to rest on his chest. She glanced up at him, seeing the concern in his eyes, she felt almost touched by it. He helped her into the car before getting in the drivers side and pulling out.

…

Peter pulled up outside Megan's apartment 20 minutes later; he looked over to see she had fallen asleep. He was surprised at how peaceful she looked compared to her usual state, he got out and came around to her side.

"Megan…"

"Mmmm, what…I…"

"You're home, come on…let's get you inside huh."

She got out with his help and didn't argue when he kept his hand around her as he led her up the steps and into the house. He helped her remove her trench coat and helped her up the stairs to her bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed as she allowed Peter to remove her Jimmy Choo's, she was about to speak when a wave of nausea hit her hard. She was on her feet in seconds, her hand flying over her mouth as she ran towards her en suite. Peter followed her through a few moments later to find her hunched over her porcelain toilet bowl, he knelt down…holding her long brunette hair back for her until the nausea subsided. When he felt her lean back, he got up and poured her a glass of water, handing it to her while he got a wet cloth and gently wiped her mouth.

"Peter, you don't need to do that." She said, pulling away.

"Why don't we get you through to the bedroom, you need to sleep."

She got up from the floor with his help; she quickly finished the water before rinsing her mouth with mouthwash before Peter led her back through. She stood watching as he pulled back the duvet cover for her, she gave him a small smile before she sat down. He knelt down in front of her, trying to read her.

"Megan, it's okay." He said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Lets face it; I'm being a bitch to you tonight. All you've done is try to help and I just keep pushing you away."

"I know you don't like to talk about your feelings but Megan…someone held a gun to your head today, you could have been killed."

"I thought I was going to die today Peter, all that ran through my mind was all the things I never told the people in my life, what they meant to me…my Mom, Lacey, the team…you."

Peter just managed to make out the last part as it came out as barely a whisper, he watched her as tears fell from her eyes. He stood and took a seat beside her on the bed; he reached out to wipe her tears away. She turned to face him and found him smiling at her. She smiled back and the next thing she knew, she'd moved forward and covered his lips with her own.

"Megan I…"

"Don't say it…please."

"I'm not saying no, believe me. You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of this moment but right now your vulnerable and the last thing I'm about to do is take advantage of the situation."

"So you're saying no?" She whispered.

"Not no, just not right this second. Megan, I don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning and regret anything. If you're serious then we'll talk about it in the morning when your head's clear but right now, you need to rest…you've had a long day."

Peter got up and helped Megan to lie down, she settled back into the pillows as he pulled the duvet over her. He brought the trash can over and put it beside the bed.

"I'm gonna leave this here just in case you feel sick during the night okay."

"Okay, thank you Peter."

"You're welcome."

He leaned down and placed a small kiss to her forehead before heading to the door.

"Peter…"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't you know."

"You wouldn't what?"

"Regret anything that happened between us." She smiled softly.

"Good night Megan, sweet dreams."

She waited for him to leave, hearing the front door bolt shut behind him. Turning over in her bed, she closed her eyes, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

…

-Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**For all those who requested another little chapter, I thought I ought to oblige since your reviews were so lovely xxx**

…

**Chapter 2**

….

Megan walked through the corridor to her office, Ethan giving her a good morning as she went…her dark glasses covering a multitude of sins. She threw her Gucci bag on the floor beside the couch and fell into her desk chair, a large sigh escaping her lips. She took in her surroundings, her colleagues buzzing around outside, hard a work and she couldn't even get the energy to move from her desk.

"Megan…"

"Kate…" She half smiled.

Megan's Boss, Dr Kate Murphy walked into the office and over to stand in front of Megan, noticing the dark circles under the older woman's eyes as she removed her sun glasses.

"Late night was it?"

"Mmmm, something like that." She groaned.

"It's not like you to be out on a school night."

"No and the last time I checked Dr Murphy, you were not my Mother."

"I'm not, however I am your Boss and after what happened yesterday, if you're not up to your job then I…"

"I don't remember saying I wasn't up to my job, it's just a headache and it will pass. As for yesterday, I'm fine"

"Okay, if you say so. You have a body in autopsy, a Jane Doe…when you're ready."

Kate handed Megan the brown folder before walking out of the office, nearly crashing into Peter as she rounded the corner.

"Easy does it Doctor." Peter smiled, grabbing her arms before she fell.

"Morning Peter, sorry about that."

"You okay?"

"Me, I'm just fine. I can't say the same for Dr Hunt."

"Megan's here already?"

"She is, she looks like she's hardly slept. Is she okay?"

"As far as I know, why?"

"Look, I know what she's like. I know she won't admit to being scared after yesterday's events; however…she might have opened up to you."

"Megan will get over what happened in her own time, you know she won't let it affect her ability to do her job. She never has before; there would be no reason for her to start now."

"If you say so, but do me a favour and just keep an eye on her?"

"Yeah, of course."

…

Peter came to a standstill in the doorway, Megan's head was down as she read the file that Kate had handed to her minutes before hand.

"Morning…"

Megan looked up at the sound of Peter's voice to see him standing a few feet away, a smile on his face.

"Good morning."

The shakiness in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him as he closed the office door behind him and walked over to the desk.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel…like I'm paying for last night."

"You did have a few."

She moved from her place behind her desk and came around to stand in front of him, feeling a little nervous.

"Peter…about last night, I feel so embarrassed for my behaviour."

"You were just getting the days events out of your system, its okay Megan…really."

"You were only helping me last night and I was a little rude."

"Megan, you don't have to apologise…really."

"So you know the barman huh?"

"How do you know that?"

"A few things came back to me this morning; I seem to recall him telling you to keep in touch."

"He's an old friend from College; it's been a few years. You get busy, you lose touch."

"He seemed nice."

"Yeah, he is."

…

They lapsed into silence, Megan considering whether or not to bring up their kiss from the previous night. Deep down she prayed that Peter would be the first one to say something but nobody dared speak.

"Well, I have an autopsy to get too so I should probably…."

She was about to walk away when Peter took hold of her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"No, you don't get away that easily Megan."

"Peter I…"

"You said to me last night that you wouldn't regret anything that might happen between us."

"I remember."

"Did you mean it or is that just something you say in the heat of the moment?"

"No, I meant it."

"I did want to take things further with you last night Megan but you were so emotionally drained to know what you were doing and I didn't want you regret anything."

"My heads clear now." She smiled.

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms gently around her waist before he leaned down and placed a soft lingering kiss to her lips. She moaned against him as her arms came around his neck, a smile showing as she pulled back. Ethan and Curtis were walking by Megan's office when Peter brought Megan close to him. The only thing that could be heard echoing through the building at that moment were Curtis words "Oh hell no."

…

-fin


End file.
